


Mac and Mary

by macgyvershe



Category: MacGyver (TV)
Genre: Gen, Macgyver with Jack's niece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has a broken leg. Jack is helping him out. Jack has a job interview and has to watch his niece too. Sooo Mac ends up watching Mary. Or is it the other way round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac and Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, kidfluff, Macfluff, just plain vanilla fluff.

“Jaccccccck! Jack!!!”

“Hang on, amigo!” Jack Dalton, Macgyver’s best friend and all round pain in the pilot seat, was busy hauling laundry in from Mac’s Jeep. “If anything else breaks down in this house boat, I’m going to scream,” Jack said to the walls. He dropped the baskets of clean laundry on the floor and rushed over to Mac’s side. “What is it, Mac?”

“Jack, I’m starving and I can’t get into the kitchen like this.”

Jack looked down at Mac in his wheelchair. His right leg, in a cast from a serious encounter with a mountain while skiing, stuck straight out from the chair. Making it next to impossible for his best friend to move around the small confines of his houseboat.

“Sorry, Mac. What can I get you?” As Mac was about to make his request, a young girl of six or seven came peering around Dalton’s pant leg. She was cute as a button and looked at Mac with intense green eyes and long brown hair tied into a thick ponytail. 

“Jack, aren’t your dates getting a little too young?”

“Oh, Mac. I nearly forgot. This is Mary, my brother’s girl.”

“Hi, Mary,” Mac said, extending his hand in greeting to the youngster.

“Mary this is my best friend, Macgyver, but you can call him Uncle Mac.”

Mary came forward taking Mac’s hand and shook it with a great deal of childlike respect. 

“Hi, Uncle Mac.”

“Jacccck?” Mac gave Jack a questioning look and waited patiently for an explanation.

“Mac, I know I promised to help you out with your broken leg thing. But I have a job interview today and my brother asked me to watch Mary and I sort of said yes to everybody and I’m in deep doo if I don’t make this interview, Mac.”

Mac gave a huge sigh and looked at Mary.

“Did you remember to get some food, at least?” Mac asked.

“Oh yeah, Mary did some shopping for you, I drove the cart. Hang on I’ll get the bags.”

Dalton exited the houseboat and Mac looked at Mary. He prayed she wasn’t going to freak when Dalton left. Some kids just didn’t like being left with strangers.

“Mary, thank you very much for getting groceries, you know your Uncle Jack is going to a job interview and you and I are going to stay here together. That’s all right with you isn’t it?”

“I know, Uncle Mac. Uncle Jack said I was going to help take care of you.”

“Yeaah.” Mac was just glad she wasn’t going to scream and cry. He hoped.

Jack came back with several large bags of groceries and put them on the floor in the kitchen. 

“Now, I’ll be back in a few,” Jack said as he came over to Mary, lifted her up and planted a big kiss on her cheek. “You take good care of Uncle Mac for me, Mary.” She in turn gave him her best hug. Dalton then placed her carefully on Mac’s lap.

“Jack, a few what?”

“Days?” Jack replied sarcastically.

“Jacccck?”

“Hours, Mac, hours. Can’t you take a joke?”

Jack Dalton exited the houseboat, jumped in Mac’s Jeep and was off like a shot.

“Mary, I’m really hunger. Is there anything over in those bags that we can eat right now?”

“Sure, Uncle Mac.”

“You know Mary, I’m not really your uncle and you don’t have to call me that if you don’t want to.” Mac was delighted that she wasn’t going to be cranky about the whole situation.

“I know you’re not my real uncle, but its okay. You can be my pretend uncle till I get bigger.”

“Thank you, Mary.”

Mary went into the kitchen and Mac heard her unpacking the bags. 

“Are you okay in there Mary?” Mac was suddenly worried about the youngster.

“Yeah, I’m making Fruitios,” she said calmly.

“You’re not using a knife are you Mary.”

“No, Uncle Mac. They’re not safe.”

“Good girl,” Mac gave a huge sigh of relief. 

“Oops,” came from the kitchen.

“You okay, Mary?”

“Yeah, I just spilled some milk.”

Mac rolled his chair as close to the kitchen as he could. She was taking an awfully long time. Then he heard her looking through the cabinet doors.

“What are you looking for Mary?”

“That’s okay I found it.”

Finally, the young snippet came out of the kitchen. She had a cookie sheet. _Gee, I don’t even remember owning a cookie sheet? Mac thought._ On the sheet was an orange, a bowl of Fruitios with milk, spoon and a piece of bread that appeared to have peanut butter smeared on it. Carefully, with his help she placed it on his lap. 

“Why that looks pretty good, Mary. Thank you.” Mac started to eat and Mary disappeared into the kitchen again. “You’re a good cook, Mary.”

“I had to take care of my daddy too once. He sprained his ankle.” 

“Aren’t you going to eat, Mary?”

“I ate at home, Uncle Mac. Now I have to put the groceries away.”

“You can just put everything in the refrigerator, Mary.”

“You don’t have to put the Fruitio’s or the bread in the ‘frigerator, Uncle Mac. Didn’t your mom teach you that?”

“Sorry Mary, I guess I forgot.”

“That’s okay. I remembered.”

Mac smiled and shook his head. He peeled his orange and took a mouthful of the Fruitio’s. Maybe this wasn’t going to be that bad. 

(-_-)

They spent the next several hours playing with Barbie dolls that Mary had brought with her. Lucky for Mac, Mary was a progressive woman and had action figures, transformers as well as various and sundry monsters and good guy monsters too. Mac was definitely now ready for the Barbie-dressing competition at the Olympics next time they came up. He was helping her put her hoard of dolls away. He couldn’t remember having so many toys as a child. Did anyone really need dozens of dolls? Oh well, he’d have to adjust.

“Uncle Mac?”

“Yes, Mary?”

“I have to go to the bathroom.”

“It’s in the back of the house to the right, help yourself.”

“I need help.”

“Oh, what do you need help with?”

“The buckles on my overalls.”

“Come here, let me see them.” 

Mac looked at the teeny-tiny buckles on Mary’s overalls. He’d never seen this type of buckle before and was going through all kinds of gymnastics trying to maneuver them open.

“You have to break them to open them,” Mary offered. 

He broke them like breaking a cracker in half and the crazy things opened. 

“There, that’s got them, Mary.”

“Thank you, Uncle Mac.”

She went off to the bathroom and Mac finished up with the placement of dolls in their special doll suitcase. When Mary came back she needed assistance getting the buckles back on.

“Mary, I think you know how to close the buckles if you try.”

“Really, Uncle Mac?”

“Yeah, see you told me how to do it, so I think you can do it by yourself. Let me show you. You see you line up the prongs…”

“Prongs?”

“Ah, teeth. That’s it. Line up these long teeth and then unbreak the buckle. Try it.”

Mary followed Mac’s instructions and the buckle worked like a charm. 

“Wow, I didn’t know I could do that.” Mary smiled a wonderfully big smile and hugged her new uncle with great enthusiasm and unbelieveable warmth.

“Are you ready for lunch now, Uncle Mac?”

Mac basked in the hug. It felt good.

“Can I have another hug before you start lunch?”

“Sure, Uncle Mac. You’re like my daddy. He likes them too.”

“Yeah, I guess you can’t get enough good hugs.”

She gave him an extra long hug and Mac was amazed at how good it made him feel.

“You can just make me the same thing that we had for breakfast, Mary.”

Mary looked around the corner of the kitchen cabinets at Mac: a concerned look on her face. “You can’t have breakfast for lunch, Uncle Mac! You’re not morning-sick are you?” 

“What do you mean, Mary?”

“Well, mom would have breakfast for lunch and dinner when she was morning sick.”

“Oh no, I’m not morning-sick.”

“Whew, I’m glad. That is so messy.”

Mac laughed but not too loud. He didn’t want to hurt Mary’s feelings. Patiently, he waited for lunch. An apple, a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a box of orange juice and some Snicker Doodle cookies.

“Oh Mary. I love Snicker Doodles. You are spoiling me. I didn’t eat this good in the hospital.”

“You have to eat good to feel good,” she said very wisely.

“Did your mom say that?”

“No, silly. I said that.” She giggled joyously.

They ate their lunch together and Mary cleaned up and came back out to where Mac sat. He stretched as much as he could and looked at his nurse.

“Mary, I can’t tell you how glad I am that you came over to help me out.”

“You’re welcome, Uncle Mac.”

“You know I’m getting tired. Do you feel like a little nap?”

“I’m pretty old for naps, but I’ll take one with you if you want.”

“Thanks, Mary I’d appreciate it.”

Mac took off the left side of his wheelchair, locked the chair and lifted himself onto the couch. Then he unlocked the chair and moved it away. _Boy, it feels good to be out of that chair he thought._ Mary got a blanket that was over on the stuffed chair and put it at Mac’s feet. Then she sat on the floor and took her shoes off. 

“You have to take your shoes off when you take naps and walk on boys,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I understand about the naps, but what do you mean by walking on boys?”

“You know silly, their laps are different and you can hurt them with your waffle stompers.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that.”

“You really do need a nap,” she said, patting him on his good leg.

Carefully, she crawled up into his arms and lay down with him, pulling the blanket from the foot of the couch to cover them both.

“Sweet dreams, Mary.”

“Covered with chocolate,” Mary replied, a sweet smile in her voice.

Mac couldn’t remember sleeping so soundly. When he heard the Jeep making parking noises outside, it was dusk and the lights were on. Mary was on the floor drawing pictures on a notepad of paper that Mac kept near the phone.

“Mac, ol’ buddy. I’ve got great news for you!” Jack Dalton was beside himself with joy. Both Mary and Mac looked up at the loud intrusion in their lives.

“What is it Jack?”

“Well, I’ve got good news, good news and bad news.”

“Give it to me in that order. Please.”

“Well, I got the job.”

“Great.”

“Mary’s mom is in labor at the hospital.”

“Wonderful.”

“And I start work tomorrow and we have to keep Mary until after the labor is over with.”

Jack was sure that Mac was going to blow a gasket at that last entry, so he closed his eyes and waited for the crash. It didn’t come.

“Mac, I said we’d have to keep Mary at least overnight and maybe into tomorrow.”

“I can deal with that. You okay with that Mary?”

“Sure,” she said, tearing a piece of paper off the pad to start a new picture.

“But you need to go get Mary some clean clothes, her pajamas and her toothbrush and a lot of her books. We should do some serious reading after dinner,” Mac said. 

“Done, Mon Capitan!” Jack gave Mac a royal salute.

Mac was putting himself back in his wheelchair, with an assist from Mary.

“Well, I guess I should rustle up some dinner,” Dalton offered.

“No!” Both Mac and Mary gave the rejoinder at the same time.

“I’m going to get cleaned up for dinner, Jack. You help Mary. She’s been doing a fine job all day. I don’t think we need to change cooks just because it’s dinner.”

Mac rolled himself in the back of the houseboat while Mary came over to her other uncle.

“Okay, Uncle Jack. We’re going to make something simple. You can do the stove part.”

“Anything you say, Princess of my world.” Jack lifted Mary onto the counter so she could orchestrate dinner.


End file.
